Laugh It Off
by Kiwi L.A.P
Summary: A Tear: 99 fan fic featuring the only pair of the short one-shot: Kana and Sachiko. When Kana is being confessed to by the person Sachiko supposedly likes, they both go spiraling.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday Sachiko acts as though nothing even happened.

That Valentine's Day, even though she had offered chocolate to the boy she liked for so long, he refused and she passed it off as a joke. I had gotten what I called 'revenge' on the boy, but I still didn't feel a bit better. If only that chocolate was for me.

Today, at school, maybe I'll confess. I smile, because I say that everyday half-heartedly. I won't confess to Sachiko; she would be disgusted for sure.

When I got to school, Sachiko looked me over from head to toe, and stared in my eyes. I tried to hide the intense blush I was beginning to get.

"Kana, you look so feverish! Your eyes are glassy, too. Did you get enough sleep?" She asked, in that delicate, soft velvety voice of hers. I was surprised, though, because she was always so dense.

"Ah, no, I slept fine. It's just the weather." I said, laughing it off. As if I ever got any sleep these days.

Smiling, we chatted on the way to class about stupid things that didn't even matter anymore to me. I was just too tired for this today. But I did pay attention, because I didn't want Sachiko to think I was being cold towards her. That would be terrible.

During class, I stared out the window while pretending to take notes. I thought about how clouds are so indecisive; one minute, the sun will be covered and the next it's shining as brightly as ever. Clouds should always cover the sun, it's too bright and it's annoying.

The teacher called on me twice. The first time it was just for not paying attention. The second, he actually made me do a problem up on the board. I thought about whether or not I should flunk it.

I decided to get it right, and then flash a smile at Sachiko. She responded with a lovely-as-ever smile that took my breath away. I didn't let anyone know that, of course.

The classroom emptied out when the lunch bell rang. The desks looked lonely like that, empty without people drawing on them or sticking their gum on the underside. Sachiko walked up to me with her usual grin on her face. I lifted my hand just a little, and then dropped it. I had wanted to embrace her.

_That's not something a friend would do._

I understood this well. I had never made any slip ups. Even when I wanted to kiss Sachiko's beautiful blonde hair, or caress her childishly cute face in my hands, touch my lips to her forehead, anything, I knew the rules, and I obeyed them despite my desires.

Sometimes, though not often, Sachiko would drift a little nearer to me than usual and I would close my eyes to let the scent of her perfume drift into my range. I only did that for a split second, so she wouldn't notice. Afterwards, I would feel guilty for feeling this way about my best friend.

Love is irrational though, and I never really chose who I fell in love with, it just happened to be this girl right next to me. This girl with light pink cheeks, long natural eyelashes and beautiful dark brown eyes, just so happened to be the one I fell in love with. Even if it didn't make sense, to me, it seemed so natural, and every time I saw her, an electric current ran through my veins and I almost fall to the ground crying when I realize that she doesn't love me.

_All this is how you make me feel, Sachiko._ Once again, I wanted to cry, and I almost did when I saw Sachiko looking toward the baseball field with a flushed face and a sad expression.

I looked at the boy who broke her heart. He was playing so passionately, giving his all into this stupid sport, looking so dumb.

I frowned, because I must be dumb, too. I am in love with a girl who is in love with a boy, a boy who won't accept her even though she is so beautiful and kind. Seeing how much she liked him, I wonder if it's the same amount as my love for her.

In that instant, the boy turned to look at us. At first I thought he was looking at Sachiko, but when I noticed that she wasn't looking toward him anymore, I met his eyes.

The strangest thing occurred then: he blushed and looked away. The baseball field, though it was far away, was clearly in my sight and I could still see his red face. I almost fell to the ground and ripped out the grass, I almost did.

But Sachiko grabbed my arm and I embraced her.

"It's okay," I said, crying one more for her sake. That's what I'd like to tell myself at least.

She smiled at me. "I know, Kana, don't worry. Even you think I was serious?" She laughed feebly. Why did she go to such lengths to deny it?

Remembering the first time I had desires for my lovely friend, I cried more. I had denied it, too, to save our friendship. But I was on terms with it now, and I knew how much I loved her.

That is why, after school, I couldn't accept the way things were turning out. I told Sachiko to go home ahead of me, and she nodded to me. I thought she really would go home, since she doesn't love me like I do, she wouldn't wait for me at the school entrance.

At that moment though, when the boy Sachiko fell in love with called me out behind the school, and started speaking, it wasn't on my mind. At that moment, all I could think of was how much I wanted to make this boy suffer. Suffer like I had.

"That time you threw my ball, I hadn't known who you were."

Why would that grab your attention? I love Sachiko.

"I started watching you when you were with the blonde."

The _blonde_? Sachiko doesn't deserve to be called in such a manner!

"I thought you were really cute…"

Sachiko is so much cuter than I am. I love her.

"Go out with me!"

I was about to scream, but Sachiko beat me to it with a small gasp. Even though I realized exactly what was happening, I couldn't help but think how even when in pain, Sachiko sounded like an angel. Her face would still look lovely even drizzled in tears.

The boy realized too, what was happening. He said, "Think about it!" and ran off to leave me with the aftermath of his destructive words.

I looked at Sachiko with pain-filled eyes. Hers were even more pain-filled, though, I'm sure.

"How could you?" Sachiko blamed me with all her might. I stared at her calmly.

"You were my best friend!" _Were_, huh?

"I thought I could trust you." She started to run away. I frowned and ran after her with everything I had. My lungs burned.

"Sachiko!" I gasped out.

"Don't bother apologizing!"

"I love you, Sachiko."

She froze. This time, I really did fall to the ground.

"Ever since the day I met you, I loved you so much, my heart hurts so much right now. The love you have for that boy, I am almost certain my love for you is greater. Oh, Sachiko, I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

I gasped out and cried for minutes on end and she just stood there while I grasped at her uniform. Oh, Sachiko, I'm so sorry, but I love you too much!

She fell to the ground too. She also started crying. At first I was confused, but when she hugged me I thought, did it matter?

We cried for a long time after that.

Sachiko looked at me finally, when she stopped crying, and sniffling her way through the words, she cried out, "I thought you would really accept his offer!"

I was confused again.

"I told you I love you…I don't like him." I said, wishing she would understand that.

"But you were going to leave me, I thought."

I reeled back at her words. Rather than being mad for him liking me, she was afraid I'd leave her. I couldn't believe it.

"I've been over him for awhile now, you know. I was just a little sad today, but I don't like him anymore." She informed me, still sniffling.

"S-Sachiko," I gasped her name out.

"Mmmm?" She said a little drowsily.

"D-do you…like…me?" I asked, just a bit too flustered.

"Yeah, Kana, I do…" She murmured, obviously embarrassed. I almost fainted.

"You cried for me, ate that chocolate in one gulp, always there for me. I realized that you were so nice to me, even though I was pretty pathetic when he refused my chocolate…I even laughed it off like a joke." I embraced her tighter.

"Kana…"


	2. Shake It Off

"…Kana…"

There was a _thump!_ and I landed on the floor.

I woke up this morning in an obvious daze. Too many things to think about, I almost skipped school again. But I wanted to confirm something. First of all, yesterday, Sachiko said that she liked me. I had to confirm if that was true, if it was the same type of like I have for her, and if she and I are going out.

Second, I had to thank that boy for being the instigator to mine and Sachiko's confessions.

…Well, the second one can wait for later, I giggled.

The other thing I was a bit confused about was that I had actually slept. The past few weeks since Valentine's Day, I had been infected with insomnia, and didn't get any winks at all. But last night, I slept more soundly than I ever had, that's for sure. This was pretty good, if it had been any other night.

How could I be sure I hadn't dreamt all of that? It _seemed _like it all had happened, but since I slept, I couldn't really be sure. It was quite confusing at this point, but school was a must-do on my list today. Oh, and there is of course, a third thing I have to do.

Ask Sachiko out on a date!

On the way to school, my smile was wide enough to reach my ears. I couldn't help it, though, because Sachiko had said that she liked me. It wasn't everyday that you got the person you like to like you back. Although, at that point, I felt like all the obstacles I went through weren't enough.

Besides the gender one, this 'boy liking me' didn't prove even a little problematic. I'd read manga; usually it takes at least, what, 50 years for the main couple to get together? Yet it happened over night. Does this mean I'm lucky, or something?

But then I remembered: in manga, rivals always appeared after the couple gets together! Of course, I'll have to be careful. There might be some guys who realize how beautiful Sachiko is, and get enamored with her. I'll make a resolution to protect her from any vultures!

But by that time I was already at school, and Sachiko came running up to me, hugging me. I smiled in pure bliss. When Sachiko released me, she looked me over while I was zoning out.

"Kana, what are you doing?" She asked in that soft voice of hers. I gasped. I grabbed her hand.

"Sachiko, let's go to class like this!" I said, resolutely. I could see her blush but she didn't protest. I smiled again. How could things get better than this? Just by holding her hand, I was so happy, and I wondered if she was, too.

"Kana, does this mean yesterday wasn't a dream?" Sachiko asked quietly while we slipped on our shoes. I laughed a little. "Ah! Meany, you're laughing?" She gasped in surprise.

"No, it's just; I was thinking the same thing, Sachiko. So surely it wasn't just a dream, you know!" I smiled and brought her face to mine so I could touch our foreheads together. She turned redder.

"Kana, you seem so cheerful today. I'd been thinking of how gloomy you were these past few weeks," She said shyly, seeming slightly down.

"That's because I thought you liked that baseball goon. 'Course I was sad, but now I'm so happy, because we can be together all we want." I said, closing my eyes in a moment of appreciation.

We walked to class silently after that, both our faces red, but we were both happy. Even if a rival did appear, I don't think anything could break us right now. I love her so much, it doesn't matter what obstacles come my way. I'll make my way through them, if only to see Sachiko smile.

I really wanted to cry tears of joy, at that point. Instead I smiled. If only I could go back in time and tell myself that Sachiko would come to like me…I might have experienced this feeling earlier. It was strange, really, but still a pleasant feeling.

My heart was fluttering and faltering when Sachiko came near. My words tripped out of my mouth, to me, but Sachiko seemed as though she didn't notice it. Perhaps she was tripping on her words, too.

At lunch, I was already about to ask her. It took courage, but Sachiko probably wouldn't notice how shy I was. Before Sachiko walked to my desk, I was running circles in my head. I suddenly wished my hair was longer so I could cover my face—

"Kana!" Sachiko smiled brightly at me, making my cheeks turn redder and redder. I couldn't understand why I was unable to greet her properly anymore, so I sighed silently. I took a deep breath and grabbed Sachiko's hand.

"So, wanna go on a date?" I asked, trying to keep my cool—probably failing. Well, at least I tilted my head the right way, but she probably wouldn't notice. I kept my eyes locked with hers the whole time. She was hesitating slightly.

"S-sure," She murmured, looking down and blushing. I nodded to assure her. A first date with the girl I like, huh?

Suddenly, I heard the hallways quieted down on our way to lunch. Whispers filled my ears and I saw that Sachiko noticed them as well. I looked around inconspicuously. People were staring. I was surprised, because normally Sachiko and I didn't attract too much attention.

_ Is it because we're both girls?_

I stopped. Sachiko, too, stopped. If I had been a boy, asking Sachiko out on a date, nobody would have noticed. Nobody would have cared, yet, because we're both _girls_, it's not okay? I remembered the obstacles I had thought up earlier.

I had thought that the 'gender obstacle' was getting the person of the same sex to fall in love with you, but there was another part. There were the other people who talked about us, weren't there? We'd probably get bullied by other girls. I probably wouldn't be allowed to change with the other girls—not that any of them were as lovely as Sachiko.

Frowning, I needed confirmation. I led Sachiko down the hallway, turned, and we both hid behind a staircase.

I got down on one knee. It was a little exaggerated, but that's okay.

"Sachiko, we might be ostracized by the rest of our friends," I closed my eyes, for fear that she would reject me with her expression.

"We might get bullied and hated. Even so, can you accept me despite the way society will view us?" I kept my eyes closed.

Softly, I felt Sachiko's hand on my cheek, caressing me.

"Kana, you're always too serious. If we are bullied, we'll protect each other, 'cause that's what lovers do, right?" I blushed at the word she used, but nodded.

"So, you don't mind if the world knows about us and hates us?" I said, smiling wryly.

"It'll be hard, but we'll make it through!" She grinned comfortingly.

I took her hand. "Then you won't mind…" I began.

We were in the previous hallway. "…if I yell out loud how much I love you!" I announced, making sure all of the people in school could hear. I noticed out the window of the hallway, the baseball field, and there was the boy who confessed to me earlier.

"K-Kana!" Sachiko said in a hushed whisper. I grinned a little. Does it really matter? I mean, I'd loved Sachiko for how long, and now that she loved me back, what was there for me to lose?

I simply looked her in the eye with that small grin. She paused and took a moment to understand. I nodded. She understood; she must have gone through the same thing when she liked that boy. Having the person you love not love you back.

That was why, even if all of our classmates hated us, I'd stand strong.

Even if they all exclaimed in unison…

"Ew!"


End file.
